The Blooming of Legends
by pokefan113
Summary: This story follows a trio of new trainers on their journey to traverse the Kanto region. As all budding trainers, they aspire to reach a legendary status. Through their adventure, will they discover the real meaning of being a Pokemon trainer? Many parts of this story are based off my experiences in my first Pokemon game; I apologize if I get character personalities wrong.
1. Chapter I: New Friend and a New Pokemon

_Thank you for considering my fanfiction to read this evening/morning/afternoon._

_I've written a lot of it, but in a notebook. I don't get many chances to type it on the computer, but with an audience, I'll try.  
_

_So, without further delay...  
_

I do not own anything but my plot and OCs.

**The Blooming of Legends**

* * *

"Elyki! Wake up!"

Something stirred under the navy blue blankets. It made a groaning sound. "You up yet?!" the same female voice yelled.

A head with brown eyes and dark brown hair emerged from the covers. It yawned then flinched to the sound of a loud meow. A Persian was in the doorway that led out of the white bedroom and into a very short corridor. The Persian took a corner of the navy blue covers, and, pulling with its mouth, revealed what was behind curtain number 1: a tired, young boy in pajamas.

Elyki defiantly rolled over and murmured something about beauty sleep. The Persian meowed again and didn't leave until the boy was dressed and leaving his room. He glared at the Pokemon, but it was unfazed. He walked down the short corridor, turned right and descended the stairs. The Persian, with a collar with a fragment of a Moon Stone on it, ran past the sleepy child and towards a brown-haired and brown-eyed woman.

"Good, Sandy," the woman praised the Persian. She looked up at the boy, "Good morning, Elyki."

Elyki proceeded to the granite peninsula saying, "Morning, Mom."

Elyki's mom looked expectantly at him as she served him a glass of orange juice. He took a gulp then asked, "What?"

His mother rolled her eyes grinning. "It's your birthday!"

Elyki paused. "I'm ten!" he shouted with glee at the realization.

"Yes, and you know what that means!" his mother replied.

His eyes lit up. His skinny body shed its morning grogginess. He immediately got into his white tee-shirt and gray cargo pants. Elyki made haste during his morning routine and almost forgot his ankle socks. Within a few minutes he came bolting down the stairs and went for his shoes. Elyki stopped. His shoes weren't there.

"I got you these!" Elyki's mother said, shoving a pair of red sneakers at him. "They're the newest Running Shoes I could find."

Elyki was happy but somewhat sad; his old, gray, muddy, worn out, graffiti-ed shoes were not the ones he'd spend this great journey with. "Thanks, Mom!" he said, hugging her.

"Be brave, Elyki," she whispered, still holding him. A tear fell on to Elyki's head. He felt that she was being a bit over-dramatic, but maybe not. Today, she _is_ essentially letting go of her only son. He thought it would be rather rude to object to her maternal worries. Elyki then decided that he would have to come back sometime soon; for no one knows when he will return. "I will," he answered.

"Don't do anything foolish," his mother said as she released him.

"Don't worry," he replied, giving Sandy a good scratch behind the ears. He put on his new shoes, which were way too big, then sprinted out the door, looking back at his mom and Sandy.

"I love you!" she shouted. Sandy gave a loud cry. "Love you, too!" Elyki answered waving good-bye.

There was a whale of a crowd in front of the lab. Everyone wanted their first Pokemon, and this was the only day for a while that they could get one. All the people were shoving and shouting. Elyki, not wanting to be part of this nonsense, stayed back a few feet from the seemingly daft mob. After about ten minutes, the crowd's perimeter shrank only a measly and practically unnoticeable amount. _C'mon..._, Elyki mentally complained. He looked around and spotted a girl his age, shorter, with raven black hair, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a white skirt and blue knee-socks. Her hair was held up in a ponytail by a sky blue bow that nearly matched her eyes. She was sitting on a rock a moderate distance to the side of the lab. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi..." was her response, shy, not even eye-contact.

A few slothful seconds crawled by before Elyki asked,"What's your name?"

The girl waited before looking into his eyes. "Amethyst, Amethyst Rain." She blushed. "Yours?"

"Uh..." he answered, forgetting his name. He never really had many girls for friends. _So what?_ he thought, _She's a girl... You've seen them before, duh! Why does _she_ seem so special? Well, her beautiful eyes staring into mine caught me off guard... but-_ Elyki realized Amethyst Rain was staring at him with an odd look. _Oh! My name... _Elyki thought ..._uhhh... oh yeah! _"Elyki," he said finally. Amethyst gave him a questioning look. "Elyki Hishiru."

"Ah..." she said a little confused, "You, uh..."

"Gonna get my Pokemon? Yeah! You?"

"Yes... I hope the professor doesn't run out," she replied, glancing over in the crowd's direction.

Elyki wondered if they would. Would he have to wait another month? A year? A decade? Ooh, the thought of waiting a _month_ pained him, never mind a _decade_!

Amethyst glanced toward the road and did a double-take. In the distance, there was a boy running in their direction. He had chestnut eyes and spiky, yellow hair with red covering the two, front thirds. His orange-red hoodie was slightly over-sized, as were his gray sweatpants.

"Hey! Elyki!" the boy shouted, still running. "Who's that?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh no..." Elyki muttered, grinning.

When the boy reached the pair, he was panting. "Hey... Elyki... who's... this?" he inquired between breaths.

"Ichiro Suzuki, this is Amethyst Rain; Amethyst Rain, this is Ichiro Suzuki," he introduced the two. The two gave each other odd looks, Ichiro marveling at her eyes, Amethyst at his hair.

"You two...?" Ichiro began, putting his index fingers together, insinuating "a couple".

"Wha-?"

"No!"

"Why would we-?"

"I _just_ met her!"

"Cool your jets. I just thought—whatever," Ichiro replied to the shouts as he sat next to Elyki on the rock.

After a brief silence, Ichiro blurted out "I'm gonna get the strongest, fastest Pokemon they have."

"I'll get one that's cute, yet strong," remarked Amethyst.

Some chit-chat followed, mainly discussing why to choose a certain kind of Pokemon, whether swift but weak is better than strong but slow, what type, etc. Soon, the mob of a waiting line outside the lab was no more. The three kids launched themselves to their feet and dashed towards the Pokemon Research Lab.

* * *

"I worry about him sometimes," Elyki's mother said to Sandy.

Sandy replied with an insightful purr.

"Yes, I remember when I was his age," she sipped her coffee and adjusted her seat on the couch, "Remember how we met?"

Sandy jumped onto the couch beside her, circled a few times, and sat down.

"Oh yes, we were in big trouble, the both of us. Maybe trouble _can_ get you somewhere," she started scratching Sandy behind her ear, "I guess I don't have to worry about Elyki getting in trouble; he's pretty good at it."

Just then, memories, good and bad, happy and sad, came flooding back to her. She remembered all of the struggles she had during her adventures with Sandy. She remembered all of the sadness and people she had to let go. Still, she could recall the accomplishments that still warmed her heart to the day. She remembered the people she met and how she grew from her experiences.

"Mew watch over that boy..."

* * *

The inside was monumental yet still congested with aspiring trainers. There were counters everywhere with Pokeballs and baby Pokemon on them. People were examining the creatures all around, not helping the hectic situation. The three friends split up and searched for their first Pokemon.

Elyki picked up a Pokeball, held it forth, and a Pidgey came out with a bright flash of light. The little bird appeared awfully prideful, sticking its chest outwards and turning up its beak.

"Nope," he muttered as he backed up for a white-haired girl who wanted to pet the Pidgey. A larger child bumped past him. Soon afterwards, another nearly knocked him down. _This is such a wild place... About fifty people... so loud... _he complained in his own head.

Elyki looked at a Bellsprout, Weedle, Bulbasaur, and two Magikarps before finding a forsaken Pokeball. He gingerly poked it. Nothing. He decided to pick it up. There was a blinding flash of white light. The professor, a short, blue-gray-haired man, ran over from talking to the white-haired girl with the Pidgey.

"Oh dear..." he murmured to himself as he gathered the shattered Pokeball fragments, "... wasn't very happy today... didn't think this Pokeball would last much longer... although, he hasn't come out at _all_ today... frightened... but why _now_? Who-?"

The professor noticed Elyki hovering above him.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Professor Maple," the older looking man said, "This is a Charmander, male. Uh, who are you, again?"

"I'm Elyki Hishiru," he responded slowly.

"Good, good. Well, do you want 'em?" Maple asked, cutting straight to the point. Elyki turned his head to see a very young Charmander on the table. He stared up at him with a smile. He pet the small Pokemon, who affectionately nibbled his wrist in return. Something about this Pokemon seemed to stand out from the rest. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

It was mutual, Elyki decided. It was a mutual decision. Sure, Elyki was looking for just a good quality Pokemon, but this Pokemon - Charmander, was it? - wasn't only being chosen by him, he was choosing Elyki.

"I'll take 'em."

The professor said he was running short on Pokeballs and he couldn't quite find one for the small Charmander. Elyki told him he was just thankful that he was light enough to carry on his shoulder.

Maple let out a nervous laugh. "Ah, yes, haha... Erm, shall we, uh, officially give this Pokemon to, uh, to you, then?"

Something wasn't right with him. Maybe its just the small fact that his lab is filled to the brim within squirming children. Or maybe its just that each of those kids wanted to ask him at least five different questions about each Pokemon they picked up. _There must be a lot of stress on that guys shoulders_, Elyki thought to himself. He decided not to bother him about it.

After a long struggle through the crowd (which was only accomplished because of the professor's authority),Elyki met up with Ichiro and Amethyst, who were both grasping Pokeballs, at Professor Maple's main counter. His friends looked frazzled from swimming the choppy sea that is the mob.

"Hello," he greeted them, running a tired hand through his thin hair, "I'm Professor Maple. Please tell me your names and show me your chosen Pokemon."

A Squirtle and Charmander came out of their Pokeballs at the command.

"Ichiro Suzuki."

"Amethyst Rain."

Maple poked and prodded the small Pokemon on his counter, occasionally writing notes on a notepad or taking a moment to ponder something. Ichiro's Squirtle squirmed at every touch and Amethyst's Charmander hid her eyes and shivered.

"Ah, young Pokemon are very sensitive," noted the professor, making a note.

The exams were rather quick, but to the anxious kids, it seemed to take an eternity. Ichiro even blurted out a few questions through the process, asking if certain procedures were necessary, or if Professor Maple couldn't speed up the examinations.

Elyki's Charmander was checked out as well. He had a similar nervous response. After the examination, Maple handed the Pokemon back to their new owners. The kids thanked Professor Maple and left the Pokemon Research Lab.

Ichiro seemed rather keen on the dirt path leading out of town. He immediately traveled some distance from the laboratory and looked at the ground. He checked a few different spots before he found one that was supposedly better. He nodded his head with approval.

"Okay," said Ichiro dramatically, "Now let's battle..."

* * *

_Ooh, the suspense! The next chapter has battles as its foundation.  
_

_Who will win?  
_

_Anyway, please tell me how I did on my first story; I'd be glad to see any constructive criticism!  
_

_If you're wondering, I _will _try to update this as much as possible._


	2. Chapter II: First Battles

_Gah! It has finally dragged itself in! The next chapter!_

_I apologize for taking ages to type it up, but my time is scarce nowadays. Now that I finished my application, got a break from sports, and other personal stuff I'm not going to share, I had more time to finish this thing up._

SnowSheba- _Thank you for all the support and expert advice. I tried to improve in this chapter, but descriptions of the generic surroundings weren't really necessary. Anyway, you seem wise; maybe we could have a 70-message-long PM session sometime._

Anon- _Even though you don't have an account and that might not be what you go by now, thanks for the feedback!_

Guess who doesn't own Pokémon or any related references excluding his OCs and plot? Me!

* * *

Ichiro sent out his Squirtle and Elyki his Charmander, only increasing the uneasy feeling in their stomachs. Elyki noticed a type mismatch but realized he needn't worry; at the time, the young Pokemon only know Normal type moves. He had seen a battle or two on "Newbie Matches". A zephyr passed through aimlessly, carrying leaves from the trees that lined the dirt path. Amethyst stood to the side, filling the role of a spectator. Her eyes darted from each of her new friends. Suspense filled the air as if a chaotic flood had been let loose, drowning the kids in anxiety. There was a moment's silence before Elyki took the first move.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" The Pokemon looked down at his paw with short claws, then up at his trainer. The little Pokemon was contemplating exactly why and how to execute the move. Elyki gave a reassuring nod. Taking a step back, Charmander leapt forward and Scratched the Squirtle in the face, knocking him backwards into a stumble. The two Pokemon did not know each other from the lab, but Squirtle still felt somewhat betrayed, being attacked for a reason that he did not know.

"Squirtle, try a Tackle!" Ichiro commanded. Squirtle regained his composure, shaking his body to loosen himself. Then, he paused. Why fight this Pokemon? He gave a stoical look, sending a message of _let us end this quarrel. _Ichiro kneed down next to him, saying, "This is a perfectly friendly battle, Squirtle. It's like a contest." Realizing this, Squirtle was compliant. He took aim, then the Pokemon rammed Charmander, making him fall.

Elyki took a moment, considered Leer, but went with Scratch again. Ichiro countered by commanding his Squirtle to use Tail Whip. Squirtle trusted that this was a properly advisable choice, then battered Charmander with his short tail. The attack seemed to do little to no damage, though Charmander _was_ somehow more vulnerable. Elyki had seen a Trainer from Vermillion city use that move before during a challenge somewhere on this very path. He figured it did little to no damage, but rather made the target more susceptible. Yet again, he ordered the newt-like Pokemon to attack with a Scratch. Both sides seemed weakened to a considerable extent. After given the clear to perform, Squirtle attempted a Tackle, but was too sluggish and Charmander dove out of the way. Ichiro's Pokemon nearly lost his balance, stumbling about to stay on his feet.

"Once more!" Elyki shouted, instructing his panting companion. Charmander mustered his strength and focused it into the attack. He sprinted as fast as he could with such legs of his, then clawed the Squirtle with surprising might. It seemed to be a...

"Critical hit!" exclaimed Amethyst, just as Squirtle made contact with the ground after a brief series of wobbling.

"I think I win, Ichiro," said Elyki with a tad of a mocking tone. He walked forward with confidence and reached down to pet his exhausted Pokemon Charmander had a look of disbelief on his face. He had won a battle!

"Yeah," Amethyst said, "He won. Now, you should heal up your Charmander so he can lose to mine."

Both boys were shocked by her confidence, but it just made Elyki more resolute to win, being typical slightly sexist ten-year-olds. Afterwards, Maple showed them a Pokemon healing machine and put it to use. The professor quickly showed them how the ponderous piece of machinery was to be used if a nurse couldn't assist them. The pokeballs lit up for a second several times before Maple wearily declared that the process was finished. He lazily handed them their respective spherical capsules with an almost unnoticeable smile. It was obvious to the kids that he had a long morning with the aspiring trainers.

Walking out the sliding doors, Ichiro and Amethyst decided that it would be "fun" to give nicknames to their companions. Ichiro named his dear Squirtle "Bubbles" and Amethyst deemed her Charmander "Shiranui" on the spot of their first battle. They then began chatting about reasons for the names.

"All right," Elyki groaned loudly, "Can we get on with this? Nicknames are great, but I want to start my adventure soon."

"Fine," Amethyst said, a tad annoyed by Elyki's impatience, "Go, Shiranui!"

Elyki gave her an irked stare before yelling, "Go, Charmander!"

The two Charmanders of opposite genders faced each other, creating a suspenseful atmosphere. There was no sound from either side for a few seconds. Ichiro watched from the side, entranced, leaning against one of the trees. Finally, Elyki ordered his Pokemon to use Scratch. The Charmander scraped the ground with his feet before charging and slashing at his opponent. Shiranui responded with a Scratch of her own while they were still at a close range. The attack's force sent Elyki's Charmander backwards a few foot or two. The battle went on like this for a short while, until Amethyst realized something: a more tactful method.

"Shiranui, try a Leer on for size!" The face given to Elyki's Charmander made him tremble slightly.

"Shake it off! Scratch!" Elyki shouted. Elyki's Pokemon did "shake it off" and sprung forward in attack. Shiranui barely jumped out of the way in time. Amethyst once again commanded a Leer. This time, the look seemed to greatly affect its target: Charmander shivered with intimidation, he even looked to the ground, not daring to make eye contact. Attacking wasn't going to be easy due to the Leers' effects.

Elyki didn't like that one bit. "Just finish her!" he said, not wanting to see the effects of three consecutive Leers. His opponent was weak, but Charmander kept looking from her to his trainer. There was doubt in the newt's eyes; a blind man could see that. The nervous Charmander seemed to be effected by the Leers greatly, though Elyki couldn't exactly tell how. He figured the attack did something to the target's mentality about attacks.

Amethyst allowed a smile to creep onto her face. She knew this would have worked. "Alright, Scratch him." The forceful slash of claws caused the Charmander to stumble backwards. Elyki once again commanded a Scratch, but Charmander's lung was much too slow. Shiranui evaded it with ease. As she side-stepped, she used Scratch, slamming Elyki's Charmander to the dirt. His attacking wasn't normal. The Leers were showing their ugly effect on him.

"C'mon, Charmander! Get up!" Elyki encouraged, "Buddy! Get on your feet!" Nothing.

"I believe in you, Charmander!" Elyki yelled, hoping that it would have the effect that it did in movies. His Pokemon twitched.

"If- if you can beat Bubbles, then you get defeat Shirnaui!" It wasn't like the movies, there were no magic words he yell. Belief doesn't make you strong. Apparently, the movies had lied to him.

"Well," Amethyst sighed gleefully, "I guess we beat you." _What? Defeat? Ha, funny joke, girl, but defeat isn't possible._

A sudden and unexpected surge of energy ran through the Pokemon's body, adrenaline in his bloodstream. He managed to would not be defeated - not today.

Amethyst seemed genuinely surprised that the battle wasn't over. That didn't stop here from ordering "Scratch, Shiranui!"

Everything went silent as she charged her opponent. Elyki's Charmander wobbled, but was focused. He kept his eyes trained on the incoming opponent. He hunched slightly, readying himself. Shiranui was just about to reach him when the Charmander blocked the attack with his left arm and used Scratch with his right, all within a second. Being as weakened as he was, Charmander's arm wasn't the best shield. Both of the newts went flying backward a foot or two.

The opposing trainers went quiet. After a moment, Ichiro decided the result for them. "Guys, they both fainted; it's a tie."

The two then launched into simultaneous rants about why it shouldn't be a tie, why one side was obviously the victor, etc. Ichiro stood there silently. He wasn't considering their pleas, he was just seeing if they would tire themselves out. He wondered if they would always be like this, so subject to defeat. He figured it was a good time to shut them up. "Hey! You both lost, all right!? Neither side won; deal with it!" It wasn't that aggressive or angry, just loud enough to be heard over their own ramblings. "All right," Ichiro said after they both went quiet, backs turned to each other, "Can we get out of this town and start our journey now?"

Amethyst mumbled something that sounded like "Fine, whatever" and Elyki simply grunted. Returning their fainted pals to their pokeballs, they walked over to the lab silently. After healing up again, the trio set off for their "journey".

They were soon stopped by a lab assistant whom called for them. He came wobbling up to them with three stuffed backpacks. They seemed rather full.

"Professor Maple noticed you all forgot to pack supplies," said the over encumbered man, wheezing occasionally, "So... he got you all these. There's are extra Pokeballs for each of you, a tent, some food and Fresh Waters, and some potions," he listed, handing them each a brand-new looking bag, Amethyst's turquoise, Elyki's royal blue, and Ichiro's a deep red. He looked pleased to longer bear the heavy bags.

"Thanks! Tell Maple we're grateful," Amethyst thanked him as turned toward the lab.

"Um, you sure we should take these?" Elyki asked. "They seem awfully expensive and-"

"No, no. The professor insists." The assistant wiped a drop of sweat from his brow. "He says that you might not have the necessary goods to travel across an entire region, or you might be unable to afford such things," he said quickly, "He listed other reasons, but I was already halfway out the door. These things are heavy, you know," he gestured towards Ichiro's pack, "and I didn't want to sit there listening to a speech while they crushed me under their weight."

The kids nodded with gratitude. The assistant stretched his tired arms then proceeded to march back to the lab. They watched as he walked the short distance. Unsure of how exactly to continue, they simply began to advance out of their hometown, leaving the small settling behind as they embraced the lightly wooded path, allowing their Pokemon to walk free beside them.

"I can't believe you guys tied," Ichiro reflected as they were strolling.

"Hey, those were some nice Leers by Shiranui," Elyki directed the compliment at Amethyst, "I mean, Charmander was –"

He suddenly stopped and looked around, a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Oh no! I lost him!" the boy exclaimed, spinning his head in a frantic search.

"Um, Elyki?" said Ichiro, giving him an I-can't-believe-you're-as-stupid-as-you-look stare. He slowly pointed a few yards behind their group. Charmander was trotting and panting lightly, trying to keep up. Elyki sighed, jogged to meet the little newt, and placed him on his shoulder. Ichiro just shook his head. Amethyst approached the Charmander with an expression of adoration on her face.

"Awww, that was kinda cute," Amethyst said in a baby-talk voice as she started tickling Charmander's stomach. Elyki was slightly surprised by her sudden approach and thought it may be best just let her tickle the Charmander for a while. The Pokemon giggled due to the affection, but nearly fell off backwards. He re-steadied himself humorously. This only made Amethyst adore him more. "Huh? That _was_ cute, huh, you little chubby, whubby, nubby—"

Elyki suddenly grabbed his Pokemon, swung him off of his shoulder and away from the girl, and held him up excitedly, as he proclaimed, "That's _it_! 'Nubby'! That's his nickname: Nubby." The newly deemed "Nubby" seemed confused. "That's your name now, bud - Nubby!" Elyki continued energetically. Nubby's confusion didn't fade. "Ah, he'll get it eventually."

Ichiro facepalmed and Amethyst just rolled her eyes. Nevertheless, the trio continued walking, returning their companions to their pokeballs for convenience. They were in for quite the adventure.

Just ahead down the path, Elyki spotted someone walking in the same direction as his group. From behind, he looked very similar to Elyki. His hair was a very similar brown, slightly lighter. His body was of a slim build, yet formidable, not weak, as Elyki's was. All that was really unlike among the two was the clothing, especially a hat perched tightly on his bushy head of hair. _Who is he? _he wondered. He was about to point out the stranger to his chatting friends, when something silently fluttered onto the path.

"It's a Pidgey!" Amethyst said with much excitement. Then, two more of the species flew down to join the latter in scouting for food.

"Three - what a coincidence," Ichiro muttered with a sly grin. His hand felt around on his belt until he found his Pokeball. Grasping it firmly, he yanked it off of the fastener and held the glistening capsule forth.

"Go, Bubbles!"

The other two understood Ichiro's insinuated hint. They sent out their Pokémon for battle.

"Go, Shiranui!"

"Go, Nubby!"

"Wow," Ichiro started, "we _really_ need to think up better nicknames; they –"

"Now _what_ exactly is wrong with 'Shiranui', might I ask?" a slightly offended Amethyst interrupted.

"I admit; Nubby is a crap name. Sadly, I think it's him who likes it." Elyki glanced at his grinning Charmander. He seemed to finally realize his name and was rather elated about the personalization, hopping excitedly from foot to foot.

"All I'm saying is, we can't really become legendary trainers with names like these," Ichiro shook his head, took an frustrated breath, and commanded Bubbles to Tackle the Pidgey on the right side. The battle wasn't very long. It _was_, however, over-dramatic, as their previous matches had been. All trainers knew that Tackle, Leer, and Scratch weren't the flashiest of moves, but are also aware that they needed to start with something.

There were many Sand-Attacks from the protesting Pidgey party, but to no avail. The wild Pokemon were defeated, and the domestic ones didn't have more than a few scratches. As the group was quietly celebrating this miniscule victory, a slow applause could be heard. They turned their heads away from the scene of the battle and toward the sound.

He had seemingly-messy hair that spiked rather high, with rather outstanding, deep yellow eyes. He had a smug grin that went well with his pose; he had his hands clapping mockingly and his hip was slightly cocked. He coolly brushed back his dirty-blond hair with a motion from his thin hand. Clutching to his denim jacket was a familiar girl. To Elyki's shock, it was the white-haired from the lab that he didn't much care to notice. She seemed to recognize him immediately. She flashed him a smile which he returned cautiously, barely showing his teeth. The boy spoke now.

"That was a rousing battle, little kids, but I—"

"Dude," Ichiro interrupted with a trace of an indignant tone, "You look the same age as us. You ten?"

He seemed to be annoyed, one eyebrow arched. "That may be so. Alas—"

"Then don't call me a 'little kid', alright, buddy?" Ichiro was beginning to get upset at the snotty fragments of this stranger's speech.

"My name is Virgule - not 'buddy'. Also, I would bet that I'm more mature in a mental sense of the word. As I was saying—"

"More mature mentally? What's that supposed—"

"_As I was saying_..." Virgule snapped, cutting off Ichiro with a metaphorical blade sharpened by impatience, "I bet your Pokemon are no match for mine or hers." With this mention of her, he gestured toward the lass hanging onto his arm. She seemed very excited with a friendly, and maybe too intense, smile. She waved at Elyki and his friends. However, she kept an awkward stare, one Elyki couldn't find the courage to break. So, he let his eyes rest on hers. "So, do you want to prove me wrong?"

"A full strength two against a weakened three... seems fair enough," Elyki concluded, taking his gaze from her gray eyes finally.

"Then it's on," Virgule proclaimed dramatically. There was something about new trainers. They always want the smallest and least important of battles to be thought of as duels of destiny, ones that could change the course of the universe. Elyki and Amethyst, realizing this, were starting to get annoyed by these brief yet ostentatious preludes.

"I'll take Virgool over there," Ichiro decided aloud, glaring at his opponent.

"I guess I'll help you, buddy," Elyki high-fived him in anticipation of the match-up, "You all right with her, Amethyst?"

"My name's Tolia!" the mentioned girl shouted across the dirt path, completely oblivious to the sour mood of the battle. They weren't close enough for a conversation to be unwillingly heard, so apparently she was eavesdropping. _Okay, _Elyki thought, _That's not weird._

As the battle commenced, the trio received the opportunity to see what Pokemon Virgule and Tolia had readied for battle. Virgule sent out a Bulbasaur that didn't look like it was in the mood for a friendly battle. Tolia gleefully sent out that seemingly self-centered Pidgey that Elyki recalled from the hazardous lab scene. The bird seemed confident enough against Shiranui, whom was the target of the majority of Sand-Attacks in the previous battle. Today was not Shiranui's day for great Pidgey encounters. Both sides examined the opposite's Pokémon on the generic dirt path.

Elyki gazed off toward the route that lay behind the opposing duo. The forest lining it became more dense as the road went further. He couldn't wait to truly set off on his journey. But he would have to be delayed by the battle. Amethyst seemed equally if not more anxious, but managed to keep her focus on her opponent, Tolia. Ichiro was not at all distracted by being on the edge of adventure; the small state of being irked had evolved into maximum irritation. Virgule's vernacular, the way he stood, the way he looked down on someone he just met - it made gave him another reason to win the battle.

There was a heavy silence, one that could send a tingling-feeling through stone. Then, the children broke the pristine quiet with shouts of commands.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Virgule pointed as he gave the order to attack. The Bulbasaur began a charge aimed at Nubby.

"Shiranui, use Leer!" Amethyst instructed. The Charmander loyally obeyed, giving a quick nod to her trainer before beginning the Leer.

"Nice dodge, Nubby!" Elyki called as his Pokémon swiftly dodged the oncoming attack from Virgule's Bulbasaur. He proceeded to command with a shout of "Try Scratch!"

"Gah, get up, Bulbasaur!" Virgule complained just as the grass type hit the ground after Nubby's attack. The boy seemed very irritated that, although he hasn't lost, the other side even landed an attack. The shaken-up Bulbasaur shook off the pain and stared down his opponent for a moment. He was certainly fortunate that the Charmander had not yet acquired the talent for any fire type attacks; without that specific aptitude, the grass type had an equal chance for success. While Tolia's Pidgey launched Gust as its first attack towards Shiranui, Bubbles was executing his leading move, a spirited Tackle, on the double-teamed Bulbasaur.

"Hey, Elyki," Ichiro called to his friend, who was a yard or two away, "Bubbles will keep using Tail Whip to give Nubby's Scratch an edge, all right?" It seemed smart enough. Elyki nodded, then turned his attention back to the battle. Nubby was eager to attack, staying on his toes and bouncing every now and then. The Charmander took a second to consider his partner, Bubbles, who appeared to be ready to attack, as well.

"Tackle the Squirtle!" a rather upset Virgule shouted to his bulb-backed Pokémon. It was successful and seemed to be a critical hit. Ichiro flinched when Bubbles was hit with that amount of force. Elyki shot him a glance. _Worry about your own Pokémon_, he told himself. He stuck to Ichiro's proposed strategy, directing Nubby to use Scratch. Kicking up dirt as he ran forward, Elyki's Charmander commenced the attack on the averse Bulbasaur. However, something, something Elyki couldn't immediately identify, caused Nubby to completely miss.

"Oh no," Elyki muttered, coming to the realization of the miss's cause. "Hey, Ichiro," he raised his voice, "those Sand-Attacks – remember? The Pidgeys went to town with them – they haven't worn off yet." Amethyst was having the same problem. However, Tolia, luckily for Amethyst, didn't seem to be the best trainer. Shiranui got two Leers in, nothing more. Various attacks hit Amethyst's Charmander, none seeming spectacularly noteworthy - generic Pecks and Gusts - but they dealt damage, nonetheless.

"Come one, Shiranui, those Sand-Attacks were last battle; this is now!" It seemed to be an obvious observation, but Amethyst's Pokemon needed some encouraging words, seeming weaken greatly by the previous attacks. "Try a Scratch; wait for the right moment." Amethyst was nervous. Shiranui had sustained a rather considerable amount of damage from the Pokemon across from her. Speaking of Tolia's Pidgey, the bird had its chest out, obviously proud of its work.

"Pidgey," Tolia said in a pleading voice, "Please don't faint again. We can do it this time around!" Apparently, she had at least one previous match, and it didn't turn out that well. The Pidgey's pride instantly disintegrated at the mention of the past failure. "See if Peck will work. Now!"

Amethyst's Charmander took this as "the right moment" and charged the oncoming foe, ready to perform the attack. The two Pokemon were surprisingly swift for their age. They soon met, both attacks equally prepared, beak reared back, claws spread, and...

"Yeah!" Ichiro cheered victoriously at the sight of Virgule's vanquished Bulbasaur, "The tactic paid off!" Even though his opponent had lost, Ichiro's own Pokémon had fainted before Virgule had been defeated. He looked solemnly down at his Squirtle, lying face-down. "Return, Bubbles." Ichiro heard himself say the name "Bubbles" and thought that it didn't quite set a mournful mood. "Hm, maybe I _do_ need a new nickname for you..."

Elyki's tiny and tired pal, Nubby, had barely won the battle for them, but he was barely hanging on to consciousness now. Virgule seemed about ready to have a conniption fit, when he glanced to his right. Tolia bounced about gleefully. He almost growled "What're _you_ so happy about?", when his eyes located Shiranui. She had fainted, which meant that Tolia had won. It took a moment for him to compute the fact that _he _himself had lost, but his partner had won.

"If I'm not mistaken," he began with an evil grin, "This match had been arranged as a two-versus-three. Therefore, neither side has won yet." He really wanted to win against these kids; so, if putting his faith in Tolia was the only option, he'd let her fight. He could have just called off the battle, but the girl's Pidgey, as tired as it was, looked to be able to conquer Nubby. Elyki shifted his weight nervously. Just when he thought that they could set off on a wild and unpredictable adventure with his chums, Virgule steps in and ruins it. Then again, he _was _completely correct: the battle would have to be decided between Tolia and Elyki.

"Ooh, I guess it's just you -" Tolia paused and made eye contact with Elyki - "and me" To him, she seemed a bit too content with this match-up. They, the Pokemon, were both on the brink of fainting; this battle could be decided in one move. Nubby stumbled and almost tripped, just from exhaustion. Meanwhile, Pidgey seemed a bit light-headed on the other side of the battlegrounds. Tolia quickly slid her eyes over the situation, analyzing. Then, she bent her head towards the ground slightly and bit her lip. She appeared to be contemplating her next move. Her head shot up suddenly.

"Peck!" she suddenly yelled out, pointing a finger at the target.

"We've come too far, Nubby!" In reality, this was a false statement. All they had done was step a few feet out of the neighborhood. However, to these children, as in all cases of amateur trainers neck-deep in the action and excitement of their first skirmishes, it was of high importance to be the victor among those who have failed at your hands.

Nubby managed to get his footing prepared for the sprinting bird's attack. His eyes locked with the approaching bird's. Nubby, making a last minute decision, swiftly switched the position of his feet. The beak was about to make contact with the newt's flesh when -

_Swish!_

He had sidestepped his opponent, tripping Tolia's Pidgey in the process of doing so. Tolia cringed as her Pokemon crashed to the dirt of the well-worn path. The Pidgey skidded some short distance, feebly attempted to rise, then slumped in defeat. The impact of the fall had finished off the already spent bird.

Elyki, Ichiro, and Amethyst had won. Now, they could set off on their adventure.

* * *

_Woot!_

_Its done, son! Ah... now onto the next chapter. It will probably take an equally painfully long time to come out._

_Well, the kids finally get out of the town that was once their home, and a (possibly) important new character will be introduced. I can't tell you more than that._

_Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate it _**a lot **_if you took a few seconds to shoot me an honest review._


	3. Chapter III: Viridian

_Yes, the next chapter! It came quicker than the last one, hm? This one really kicks off the adventure._

Ichiro: _Your OC; you wanted that name._

Snowsheba: _Ah, yes. Then I was successful in editing - at least for the most part, that is._

I, pokefan113, own nothing but my plot and OCs.

* * *

The red, jagged beam of light enveloped the fainted bird, returning it to its pokeball. There was a stunned silence. Tolia looked shamefully at the orb in her hands, while Virgule just let his jaw hang slightly. Elyki, Ichiro, and Amethyst simply couldn't believe that they won, and finally broke the tranquil quiet with a lively celebration. They jumped in excitement, cheered, and delivered high-fives. Virgule's head finally snapped toward them.

"You all got lucky this time!" he declared indignantly. He grabbed Tolia's arm, breaking her from her daze, and led her across the trio. They headed back to the professor to heal their team before departure.

"Bye, Elyki!" Tolia called, waving wildly, almost at the lab now. He waved nervously back at the figure being dragged through the laboratory doors. He then turned to his friends.

"So," Ichiro began, "nice job there, pal." He stepped forward to smack him on the arm in a friendly manner. Amethyst nodded her agreement.

"No, I wouldn't have won without you guys," Elyki replied, "We're a team, remember?" The two across from him just mumbled, shrugging. "Seriously, guys. 'Ro, it might've been closer, if not completely different, without those Tail Whips! Amethyst, c'mon, Nubby would've totally been unable to dodge if Shiranui hadn't severely weakened that Pidgey!"

"Yeah, you're right," Amethyst acquiesced, tugging at her skirt. Ichiro gave a proud nod.

They looked around. Their homes, about to be left for a long time, were bordering an adventurous route that so many budding trainers had taken - generation after generation. The deep green leaved trees formed a strong, firm border on the dirt path, directing the inexperienced kids along on their journey. Not quite yet, though, would they depart. Healing was needed, so they reluctantly returned to the familiar town.

Virgule and Tolia must have stopped at their homes or taken a detour, because they weren't encountered on the way to the lab. Stepping in, the kids shyly explained the battle and need for using the healing machine. Maple, kind as ever, shook his head with a grin. He gave them a brief speech, basically "you can return whenever you please", then gestured towards the mechanism. The professor appeared extremely busy with paperwork, not having time to supervise the children.

Once finished, they said their good-byes once more to the professor, and jogged out the doorway, eager to venture out into the new world. When they were away from the small town and onto the seemingly pristine path, the trio slowed to a walk. They chattered about various topics - rumors of fatal Pokemon attacks in the wild, what people they would meet, where they would rest their heads at night, etc. Every now and then, a brief wild Pokemon battle would take place, and the trio figured alternating would be fair enough. But, the stroll was generally uneventful.

As the sun was setting, they saw the homes and other buildings of Viridian City in the distance. The low sun's light cast a wonderfully calm glow on the suburban style houses. Meandering about, they noticed that many citizens took evening strolls, recognizing them as young trainers and offering advice. Eventually, Ichiro glanced upwards.

"Let's grab a room somewhere," he suggested, aware of the lowering sun.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty dark," Amethyst added as she yawned, "How about we ask the lady at the Pokemon Center where we can stay?" Everyone mumbled their tired agreement and headed off to locate the said building.

As the automatic glass doors parted, a new sight awaited the travelers. The tile floor and walls gently reflected the bright lights that were part of the ceiling. There was a pokeball insignia formed by colored tiles in the center of the floor. Two or three people, most likely trainers, floated about aimlessly, passing the time with light chit-chat and PC management. Upon approaching the counter, a jolly, pink-haired nurse greeted them gleefully.

"Welcome to our Pokémon Center," she said with a lovely smile, " Would you like me to heal your Pokémon back to perfect health?" The kids nodded, handing their capsules over the counter. Trusting that the nurse couldn't really do anything wrong unsupervised, Amethyst, Ichiro, and Elyki strolled over to the curious PC that they had seen others use. Turning it on, they each went through a simple registration process, and browsed the empty "boxes". After realizing that there would be nothing in the storage system until they deposited something, their awe faded.

"Yoohoo!" the nurse called to them, actually much louder than it needed to be, "Your Pokemon have been ready to go for quite some time!"

"Thanks," each young trainer said to her as she handed them their respective pokeballs.

"Say," Ichiro leaned onto the red, glistening counter, "Do you have any lodging or anything?"

"Actually," a voice interjected suddenly, "You all can have my room; I'm heading out." Turning to the source of the voice, they all saw a strange site. A boy, probably not much older than themselves, stood, dangling a room key temptingly, in a white tee-shirt, a blue-gold-striped tie in a neat Windsor knot, and sleek, deep blue shades. His shiny red sneakers squeaked slightly as he approached the counter.

"Here, take it - free of charge," he offered the key to Amethyst. She seemed a bit shocked by his wayward apparel, not registering his offer. He stepped closer to her; his nearly opaque sunglasses stared into her beautiful eyes as he repeated in a softer voice, "Take it, sweetie."

"Uh-uh, thanks," Amethyst stuttered, receiving the stranger's hand in hers. It was meant to transfer the key, but he held her grasp for an extra second. He released her when she began blushing.

"No problem," he concluded the conversation with a grin. The mysterious male gave a little salute with his middle and index finger bouncing off his light blond hair, then sauntered out the doors, into the newborn night. Even the nurse, who should have known of his presence, appeared stunned. All of them - Amethyst, Elyki, Ichiro, and the nurse - blinked, astonished.

"What just happened?" Elyki inquired in a small voice.

"Don't - ju - just don't question it, Elyki," Ichiro shook his head slowly, taking his chestnut eyes from the door, "If some sort of god wants to drop a stranger in on us to assist us on our journey... then so be it." He started off towards a side door that the nurse pointed towards. "Come on, Amethyst. You've got the key after all."

The wooden door opened with a creak, shedding outside light in the dim room. The stranger seemed to have either not done much or cleaned up well; the room seemed to be in untouched condition. The kids gazed around the suite as they proceeded in, taking in the rough, brown carpet, the lavender comforters on the four beds, the dark, wood nightstands. Ichiro unhooked his pokeball from his belt and set it on the table beside his chosen bed. Hopping on, he let out a sigh and fell to his back.

"Ichiro, you kinda stink," Elyki pointed out from the door, "Maybe you should shower first?"

"Is it unbearable, choking you, smothering you with stench?" he asked from the bed.

"No."

"Then I'll shower in the morning like I always do," he concluded. Ichiro sat up, thinking. "You know, I could at least change." The kids agreed to this concept, taking turns changing into more comfortable nightclothes in the bathroom. Elyki, accustomed to showering at night, went in last, since he would take the longest bathing. Once comfortable and under their bed sheets, Amethyst turned off the one lamp that lit the room, bidding her two companions a good sleep. They all considered the thought that this is how most nights during the journey would go. Small debates over customs, getting to learn about each other - it was destined to be interesting.

* * *

"Boss, look," he said, feeling uncomfortable, nervous, a tad frightened in the dark room, "the place is crawling with trainers. Maybe they're inexperienced, but -"

"Are you telling me that you can't deal with a few children?" his boss, as they called him, cut him off in a relaxed yet still threatening tone. He folded his hand in front of his chin, awaiting the grunt's response.

"Well -"

"'Inexperienced' was the word you just used. You can't simply overcome the efforts of inexperienced children?" His boss's interlocked fingers tightened their grip. He was becoming irritated - well, more irritated than usual.

"Boss, I'm just saying that there _will _be resistance, a great amount of it," he explained, wiping a droplet of perspiration from his dark hairline. His boss, surprisingly, actually seemed to be pondering this note, opposed to swiftly brushing it aside like he usually does. The grunt could notice a slight change in his facial expression in the one, concentrated light that illuminated his face, yet shadowed his eyes.

"I see the point you are trying to make. The obvious option is to send more men. I will do this, seeing as you aren't satisfied with your current platoon." The grunt shifted his weight, waiting for more scolding, more harsh words, more something. None came. He saw this as an invitation to leave the dreaded room. He began to turn and walk towards the door, relieved.

Just as his hand touched the knob, his boss spoke up again. "You do realize the amount of _failure _you have brought this organization, correct?" The man didn't turn back to face him, he just froze. "If you fail once more, if you don't complete this mission, there will be consequences - worse than the usual." Worse? How is that possible? Might he lose his job? No, he couldn't do that, he couldn't - "Dismissed." the boss concluded coldly.

Suppressing his anger the best he could, the grunt gripped the doorknob, twisted it violently, and swung the door open. He closed it behind him, and just stood in the lighter hallway, his back to the door. He released a possibly audible sigh. Looking down at the red R emblazoned on his uniform shirt, he began to regret joining this group in the first place.

* * *

"Thanks," Amethyst said cheerfully as she handed the keys to the pink-haired nurse.

She nodded. "Not a problem at all, kids. Come back anytime you'd like!" The trio gave quick waves before going through the exit. Ichiro finished his pastry that he had begun for breakfast. After he swallowed, Ichiro started talking excitedly.

"So, guys, big day, huh? I mean, the gym and all! Its gonna be epic - battling with a gym leader!" he jabbered. His friends didn't respond. "You guys ready - excited?" There were shrugs and mumbles, none of which satisfied Ichiro. "C'mon! You must be at least a _little_ jittery or something!"

"Well, Ichiro," Amethyst spoke up, "We haven't trained that much."

"Yeah," Elyki piped up, "How do we know if we even stand a chance?" Ichiro frowned. These comments really put down his enthusiasm. However, as they neared the prominent building, he began smiling once more. Ichiro dashed forwards toward the sliding doors, reaching his hand out grasp the handle. Suddenly, an elderly man stepped in front of him, knocking the red-yellow-haired boy off balance.

"Hey, old man, what the heck?" Ichiro asked angrily.

"This Pokémon Gym is always closed," the elderly man explained, much to Ichiro's disappointment, "I wonder who th -"

"Awww," the boy groaned loudly, cutting off the sentence, "Fine; no gym. Let's get going, then." He led the other two past the old man, who seemed unconcerned about being cut off and continued to meander around the building's entrance. Ichiro seemed determined to find some great, slightly daunting challenge. Seeing as the gym was out of the question, proceeding to traverse across the Kanto region was the obvious second option.

"Oh hey," Elyki started, spotting a looming collection of trees in the distance, "I - I think there's a forest or something over there. The path leads to it; do you think it'll be any different from travelling normally?"

"Can't be _that_ hard," Amethyst responded, "I mean, it might be a bit more challenging navigation-wise. The trees might be like obstacles in the way of the obvious route."

"There's a diverse population of Pokémon in there," a voice interjected from behind, "Might you be interested in recording your findings for us?"

Spinning around to meet the stranger, the kids found that it wasn't a stranger after all. It was the lab assistant, looking generally fatigued with messy hair and dark bags under his eyes, probably from trying to catch up with the trio. In his outstretched hand, he offered a peculiar red device. Amethyst shyly accepted it.

"It's a Pokedex," he explained, "It records the information about various Pokémon that you encounter. The more findings you have in there, the more you help the professor's research." The kids made a chorus of "thank you"'s before the assistant smiled and walked off toward Viridian's Pokémon Center, most likely searching for a resting spot.

Examining the new gadget's functions, the band strolled into the forest. Upon entering, their eyes had to adjust to the dim lighting. Often trodden-on paths led the way through a natural maze of trees and vegetation. The high canopy blocked most light, leaving occasional spots where the bright day light shone through onto the undergrowth-covered ground. They had only walked for about five minutes when an aggressive wild Pokémon hopped out from around a corner.

"What is it, Amethyst? _You_ have the Pokedex after all," Elyki reminded her.

"Oh right!" She quickly flipped open the gleaming device and aimed it towards the new creature. "According to this, that's a Weedle - bug and poison type."

"Ooh," Ichiro winced slightly, "I don't like the sound of 'poison'. Ah, what he heck; I'll take him on." The brave young boy stepped forward, calling out his Squirtle. A short-lived an unspectacular battle took place, Bubbles avoiding being poisoned. The brief celebration afterwards was cut off by Elyki's warning.

"Uh, guys," he pointed towards an oncoming small mob of upset Weedle, "more Weedle - and they don't look too pleased to see us."

"Let's help Ichiro out on this one," Amethyst suggested spiritedly. The three domestic Pokémon clashed with the crowd of weaker wild Pokémon. String Shots and Embers flew from all angles, cries of all kinds were heard from the tumble. The trainers enthusiastically instructed their companions in the battle, using small tactics like distraction and double-teaming. The sharp tails of the Weedle slashed through the air, luckily not poisoning the other side but still harming them.

Soon, the last bug Pokémon fainted, tumbling backwards after a Scratch from Shiranui. They quickly looked around, checking for any more challengers, then settled. Observing their Pokémon's sluggish post-battle behavior, Ichiro decided that they needed healing.

"Hey, you two stay here; I'll go pick up some potions back at town," Ichiro volunteered, already walking back. "C'mon, Bubbles," The other two shrugged, agreeing that their team could use some medical attention. Amethyst and Elyki awkwardly meandered around the area of the battle, sometimes making attempts at small talk.

"Wait!" Amethyst suddenly burst out, "We already _have _potions! Remember? They're in our bags!"

Elyki rummaged through his backpack before adding, "... _and_ fresh waters! They're even more effective. Ichiro's gone off and probably at the town now, though."

"Ah, a few more potions couldn't hurt..."

* * *

The errand boy strutted out of the Pokémon Center. He had bought six potions, healed his own Pokémon, and was eager to traverse the forest. He had the Squirtle trotting alongside him.

"Feeling better, bud?" he asked. The faithful pal nodded happily. Ichiro stopped to put the surplus of potions into his bag. Kneeling down, he saw something in the corner of his eye. He finished securing the merchandise, then went over to investigate the tall grass in western Viridian. He wasn't going crazy; it rustled again, more lively this time. A Pokémon hopped out, wrestling with an antidote.

"'Ey! You!" Ichiro called to it, stopping it in its tracks, "Gimme that antidote! There's no use in wasting it!" The small, four-legged, uni-horned Pokémon got into a defensive stance.

"Is that how it's gonna be?" Ichiro asked, not expecting an answer, "Fine by me. Go, Bubbles - use Tackle!" The Squirtle stepped forward, then charged, ramming into the dull blue opponent. That only seemed to anger it. It swung its head around, showing of the small and rather blunt horn, then attacked with it, jabbing Bubbles.

"Oh, don't take that, Bubbles! Tackle again!" Obeying, he feigned a left-sided attack, then leapt forward from the right side, knocking the target on its side. Ichiro grinned, knowing he could finish the short battle victoriously.

"Now use -" Then he paused, considering the weakened Pokémon. Ichiro had an extra pokeball, so why not? He swiftly dislodged it from his belt and threw the capsule at the tired foe. It rebounded off, then, midair, opened and shot out a red beam of light, drawing the target in. Once inside, the ball closed and fell to into the tall grass, barely in view.

_C'mon... c'mon... _Ichiro mentally pleaded with fate as the white and red sphere rolled to and fro. Suddenly it stopped, clicked, and blinked. The boy performed a quick celebratory fist pump. Ichiro hurried to retrieve it. He grasped it, thrust it skywards and began to yell the traditional phrase:

"Yeah! I caught a -" he stopped, bringing the ball down to examine it closely, "What is it?"

Calmly, he jogged back to where he knew his friends to be waiting eagerly - not before healing his newly caught Pokémon, of course. He took the familiar-looking route, watching for distinctive outcrops of rock or moss-covered logs. By the time he made it back to his party, it seemed they had gone through another defensive battle with the local population of Weedle and, this time, Kakuna.

"Hey guys," he called to gain their attention when he was getting close. "Looks like you've done a nice job here," he commented, nodding towards the defeated heaps of wild Pokémon. Lazily, he summoned the small, blue stranger that he had encountered and requested that Amethyst identify it. As she was busy with that process, Ichiro allotted two potions to each of his traveling companions; Elyki and Amethyst exchanged knowing glances at this, but didn't deny the extra supplies.

"Pokedex says it's a Nidoran Female, Ichiro," Amethyst proclaimed as she put the scanning-tool back into her backpack. "So," she continued, kneeling to pet the Nidoran, "was it difficult to catch?"

"Nah," he replied, returning the Pokémon to its pokeball after the Pokemon shyly accepted the attention, "two hits did the trick."

"So, she's weak," Elyki concluded from the previous statement, starting to walk down the path again.

"No!" Ichiro protested indignantly, catching up to Elyki, "She's not weak... she's just... oh, keep walking, you two." Giggling - one not - the trio continued to venture through the nearly sunless forest. As they went deeper into the bowels of the wooded area, there were less of those patches of light drifting in from above. The farther they went, the more they had to avoid creepers crawling onto the path, the more undergrowth covered the route, making it less distinguishable.

After quite some time of chatting and keeping a steady, relaxed pace, they met a bug catcher.

"Hey," Ichiro casually greeted the boy, about their age with blue-black bowl-cut hair and a net, "Wanna battle?"

Shockingly, the challenge was denied. "No," he shook his head solemnly, "My Beedrill fainted a while back; something's wrong with the Weedle in this place. Something's made an entire nest or two upset, more aggressive, you know?"

"Yeah," Elyki joined in, "We were attacked by a ton of Weedle back near the entrance - exit - whatever. There were a few Kakuna, as well."

"But they _are _wild Pokémon," Ichiro reminded him, "We're supposed to have to defend ourselves against them." Elyki gestured toward the bug catcher.

"Take it from the expert, 'Ro," he said, referring to the boy they had just met, "They're mad." The net-equipped boy acquiesced, then headed off in the direction of Viridian City, defenseless from the enraged wildlife.

"Look, it's been a long day," Amethyst brought up the subject of time, undoing the sky blue bow that held her hairstyle up and shook her hair loose, "How about we set up our camp here. I believe that our packs included a tent."

And so, they pitched their tent, with much difficulty, and set their sleeping bags, which were rolled up and tied to their backpacks, inside. The trio only had one tent, however, and were forced to share the small living space. After eating a quick dinner of easily preserved food, Amethyst and Ichiro had somehow managed to start an argument over whether the fresh waters were for humans, as well. Elyki decided to sleep between the two to reduce the tension. While the other Pokémon were kept in their capsules, Nubby managed to find a sleeping spot on Elyki's chest, only worsening his claustrophobic feeling.

Uncomfortable being sandwiched between three living beings, he couldn't manage to find slumber. He tossed and turned, the best he could with a Charmander on his chest, throughout the few young hours of the night. Thoughts of how the journey would progress filled his head. Elyki couldn't help but worry about the Weedle population; what had caused them distress? There was some sense, some feeling, he received that told him he would find an answer to this question - most likely soon.

* * *

_Well, the forest! Just FYI, in the next few chapters, including this one, a few "teaser" pairings may appear. Teaser pairings are just to spark interest, and will not blossom. HOWEVER, which pairings are legitimate, I will not say. Maybe all of them are real, soon-to-be-fulfilled pairings. By the same logic, maybe none are. I'll leave that to you.  
_

_So, I thank you for reading and (if you do) reviewing. Expect the next chapter much sooner than I usually siphon them out! Have a good day. Really - try to at least._


	4. Chapter IV: Justice With a Side of Eggs

_Ah, yes. The latest chapter is here. Not much to say besides stating the fact that I hope you take a moment to really read this and give me feedback; it's obviously needed. Thanks!_

Ichiro Suzuki: _Oh crap; you're right. I'll get to fixing that ASAP._

I do not own Pokemon or any related trademarks. I own my plot and OCs.

* * *

A light drizzle pelted her face as she stood, alone, in the dark world. She was standing behind a tall wardrobe, hiding, shivering, as the little that remained of her house was searched by the invaders. Noticing that her lengthy ponytail might give her away, poking out from behind the furniture, she quickly pulled the black hair towards her, clutching it in fear. She rested her back against the furniture she was hiding behind and stared out at what used to be a generically wallpapered wall.

Now, more than half of her house was destroyed; large, mighty Pokémon commanded by dark figures had done it mercilessly. Her father had shouted at her to find a safe place and stay hidden. Considering it was no longer against a wall - that was blown up by some devastating Pokémon attack - she managed to get behind the thick wooden wardrobe. It wasn't safe, nor would she be able to stay hidden, but it was the best she could manage.

Her jaw was agape, tears streaming down her face, as she thought of her parents. Her mother was hit nearly directly with some fiery attack, though her father still attempted to drag her to safety. Her father, he retaliated with his ever-faithful Kangaskhan, doing an amazing job to force back the attackers.

She wanted to be able to do that one day: use a loyal Pokémon to defend the ones she loved. Her father could, that was for sure. But now, he had to flee, taking her mother with him, suspecting that his only daughter had left the house, too. Now, with no one to help her against the searching villains, painful fear ran up through her body, paralyzing her. They would find her, they would do just that. As she ducked her head to stifle the sobbing, she remembered her mother - hit so tremendously with the attack. She barely twitched afterwards. The fire - it just blasted, almost directly, on her defenseless body, shooting her backwards, slamming her against the wall -

"Ahhhh!"

Amethyst shrieked, jumped out of her sleeping bag, and sprinted out the tent she shared with her friends, running into the foggy forest morning. Elyki and Ichiro sat up quickly, alarmed by her shout. They looked to each other for an answer, but neither had the slightest hint of a clue. Ichiro sputtered, trying to actually ask the question that shot through both of their minds: "Why?"

Hurriedly, they both whipped their shirts, socks, and shoes on. They jumped out of the tent, searching for a threat of some sort, circling the small campsite's clearing. Finally, finding nothing wrong, they regrouped. Elyki shook his head slowly in shock.

"What the heck did she do that for?" he asked the equally shocked Ichiro, his eyes less wide now.

"I dunno," he answered, performing one last glance around, "Everything here seems tranquil enough." It was true; the morning forest was a sight of beauty. The fog lined everything with a different mood - the seemingly infinite tree trunks formed unorganized rows, faded if they were farther away; the low-growing bushes held droplets of moisture on their dark green leaves; even the moss and ferns seemed solemnly gray.

"Should we go after her?" Elyki brought up, concerned and curious. Ichiro put his hands on his hips, looking at the canopy above, thinking. He sighed.

"Yeah," he replied at last, "One of us should stay here; that'll be me. I'll look around a bit more, then pack up the site. Sound good?"

His companion agreed, nodding slowly a few times. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a disgruntled Nubby staggering about.

"Obviously not a morning person," he observed, walking over and scooping up his little friend, "Just like me. I guess Amethyst's scream jolted him awake, too." He returned the still tired-looking Pokémon to its pokeball, then replaced the sphere on his belt with a click. He scanned the area in front of him, trying to remember which way his terrified traveling pal got off to. Elyki located it, judging by the disrupted bushes, then nodded firmly at Ichiro, gesturing that he would be going now. He returned the nod.

While this was happening, Amethyst sat upon a stump, far from her camp, maybe half a mile in a separate clearing, crying into her hands. The fog entangled the shape of her, making it seem mystical to the onlooker. He poked his head from around a tree, observing the mysteriously beautiful girl, crying for an unknown reason. He approached slowly, cautiously.

"There, there," said a familiar voice. Amethyst looked up from her hands to see Virgule. Something was different about him as he looked down upon her sobbing figure.

"What do _you _want?" she spat at him, still unable to identify what was so strange about the boy. He inclined slightly towards her.

"I just heard a scream, got up to investigate, wandered about, and found you here," Virgule responded sincerely. That was it: his usual smug posture, grin, and vernacular wasn't present. He appeared generally concerned.

"I - I - it's nothing, nothing you would understand... or anyone for that matter!" Amethyst's voice cracked as she tried to gain her solitude back.

"But I simply -"

"No," she cut him off calmly, voice still wavering slightly, "Not you, nor any other person on this planet, could understand, okay? I just..." Her voice dwindled off as a new wave of tears appeared in her wondrous eyes, and she put her face back into her hands, crying, but less intensely now. Virgule straightened. He mumbled something along the lines of "fine, okay" and dejectedly returned to where his tent awaited out of sight, in another soon-to-be-forgotten clearing in the forest that, this morning, was filled with fear, sadness, and confusion.

A short while afterwards, Amethyst heard the cracking of twigs, the crunching of leaves, as someone jogged in the distance. It progressed, getting closer, until Elyki was in sight. Somewhat out of breath, he emerged from behind some vegetation. Finally discovering his friend, he stopped to rest, hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Once recovered, he walked up to Amethyst and crouched beside her.

Again, her tear-stained face emerged from the nest her hands formed.

"Amethyst," he began, wrapping her in a light blanket he had brought, "you must be _freezing. _Why're you out here so early?"

She said nothing, but scooted over, allowing him space on the stump. He took the seat.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked. She only shook her head. _"... nor any other person on this planet, could understand..." _Amethyst recalled her very own words. That dream hadn't reoccurred in several years, but now, it reared its ugly head once more. She couldn't see why, though.

"All right, then," Elyki spoke up after waiting for her to sort out her tangled thoughts, "D'you wanna head back now? Ichiro will be glad to see you're all right." Finally, she grinned, however small.

"Sure."

He helped her up from her seat. They walked the distance back to their camp. It took longer while they were walking, but it was obviously a sensitive time for the girl, so Elyki didn't bring up the topic of wasted time. Besides, she had woken the party up much before they would have normally been awake, so it made up for any lost time. Whatever caused her discomfort was now past, but its effects remained. Elyki thought that it was best, if she didn't want to talk, to leave her to figure it out independently.

Returning to the campsite, they noticed that Ichiro had cleaned up what little mess they had left. The deep blue tent was still up, and their two bags sat outside it. Ichiro's own backpack was perched on his body. He was in the middle of training his weary Nidoran against two battle-worn Caterpie. Bubbles waiting eagerly off to the side to step in if needed.

"Come on, Nidoran," he coached, "I know you're not weak! Now Peck the left one!" The Pokémon did as instructed, charging the left Caterpie, jabbing it with her horn. The attack was successful seeing as the target was defeated, but the victory was short-lived. The second wild Pokémon took this as an opportunity to Tackle Nidoran, knocking her out from such a close range. Ichiro sighed in a disappointed manner.

"Nidoran, return," he mumbled dismally. Then, he gestured to his Squirtle, commanding, "Bubbles, finish him off." The small yet powerful Pokémon rushed forward with surprising speed, colliding with the Caterpie, sending it flying backward. He murmured a "good job" to his turtle.

"Hey, Ichiro," Elyki spoke up. The boy spun to see his traveling companions. He was relieved, finding Amethyst to be fine. She appeared to have calmed down from her original state of screams and running away, but she didn't look too gleeful. He opened his mouth to inquire, but Elyki shook his head, his deep brown eyes staring into the chestnut ones meaningfully, implying that he'd explain later.

"All right," Ichiro said awkwardly, "I left the tent up so you could change. After you're ready, we'll leave." He attempted to smile at her, but she simply glanced at him and trudged into the tent. Elyki approached him and explained what happened to the best of his ability. They decided not to bring the morning's events into a conversation any time soon.

Once they were all ready, backpacks slung over their shoulders, Pokémon in pokeballs, luggage in their packs, the trio marched off into the dimly lit forest. Again, they walked along the trail. They followed it for the most part, but sometimes it seemed to disappear into overgrown vegetation. They then had to judge the best path for themselves. Always, though, they managed to relocate the route.

An hour, maybe two, passed. Amethyst gradually recovered and began speaking to her pals once more. Shortly after she started talking again, a shout was heard.

"Get back!" a young, male voice ordered. The trio looked to each other with questioning expressions. Worried, they ran farther down the path and around a corner.

Before them was a huge mob of angered Weedle, Kakuna, and two Beedrill. They cornered a frightened bug catcher, very similar in appearance to the one they encountered the day before. He only had a Metapod and a severely weakened Kakuna to protect him. The duo of cocoon Pokémon seemed to know simple offensive attacks, like Tackle, but they could last forever.

"Let's help this guy," Ichiro urgently suggested.

"Quick, Nubby," Elyki said, releasing his Charmander, "Use Ember!"

"Follow his lead, Shiranui," Amethyst instructed, also sending out her newt Pokémon.

"Bubbles, ironically enough, I'll have you use Bubble," Ichiro informed his Squirtle as it came out of its pokeball. The Charmanders blew small flames at the Beedrill team, quickly defeating them. Bubbles, however, focused on the front lines, the Pokémon ready to harm the trainer. He made an O-shape with his mouth and shot out low-powered bubbles. Drifting towards their targets, they popped harmfully on impact. They continued with this strategy, Bubbles handling the prominent threat while the fire type team attacked the readying garrison. The wild Pokémon's attention was brought to the three new challengers. They lunged forward with Tackles and Poison Stings and various other generic slashes.

Eventually, they were over-powered. The remaining members of the mob scattered and fled. Uneasy, the bug catcher stepped forward to thank his defenders, returning his own worn out Pokémon.

"Wow... thanks," he said breathlessly, taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair, "I was doomed."

Ignoring that, Ichiro leaned forward and asked, "So, no battle, then?"

"Battle?" he replied, laughing at the proposition's absurdity, "No way; with my tired team and your powerful Pokémon, you'd obviously win. Here, though." He handed the battle-eager boy a fistful of coin. Ichiro examined the money, gazing at its gleaming glory.

"That's for saving me," the bug catcher added over his shoulder as he walked towards Viridian City. Ichiro was disappointed that he hadn't had a quality trainer battle yet, but he continued without verbal complaint, stuffing the currency into his pocket. Amethyst and Elyki followed him, both ready to get out of the swarming forest.

Just as the wooded area was getting darker the day before when they delved deeper into the forest, it was beginning to get lighter now as they traveled onwards. They took this as a sign of them nearing the exit, nearing the next town, nearing the next gym. Their conversations always managed to get back on the topic of gym battles, strategy, and assumptions.

"I've heard," Amethyst began in a suspicious, almost frightened, manner, "that they can take one of your Pokémon if you lose to a Gym Leader."

"No way!" Ichiro exclaimed, shoving her playfully, "They can't do that!" She pondered his reply, then shrugged, undecided.

"No, maybe she has a point, here, Ich-"

"Not a chance," he cut off Elyki, "If they did that, some chump like you would eventually have no Pokémon." Elyki shot a playful "shut up" glance at him.

"They _do_, however, give you a badge if you win," Amethyst noted. Their stroll took on a thoughtful silence. Images of shining badges swam though the young trainers' heads. Elyki finally spoke up.

"I always wanted one of those," the brunet boy commented with a tone of calm yearning. His friend only shook his head.

"Ha, you aim so low," Ichiro scolded with a grin, "Sure, one is cool and all; you can spend all day bragging about a single gym victory."

"What's your point?" Elyki inferred, turning his head to make eye contact with him. Amethyst also allowed her eyes to slide curiously over to his direction, awaiting his reasoning. Ichiro put his hands into his hoodie pockets and grinned.

"Well, you can spend a whole _lifetime _boasting about eight," he concluded, giving his friends on either side of him a meaningful look. They understood what he was saying: defeating all eight Gym Leaders would be a great feat, one of legends. Legends - the very word made the group more eager to advance to the Gyms and take a shot at fame. They digested this. Suddenly, Elyki shot an arm across Ichiro's chest, stopping him and Amethyst in their tracks. He put a finger to his lips, signaling for silence.

"What?" his long-time pal whispered. Elyki merely sent his eyes upwards, listening carefully, arm still obstructing Ichiro. Then, they all heard it.

"Hey, be careful!" a shrill voice ordered in the distance. Elyki patted his companion on the back, the signal to keep walking. They did so, stealthily. Inching closer the source, the voice could be heard more easily and clearly.

"Remember, we're on commission here - each one counts," the same voice, that belonging to an older female, reminded someone.

"Seriously, though," a male voice, seeming of equal maturity, responded, "Caterpie are _not _the strongest things you'll ever meet."

"Ah," the female voice, becoming even clearer as the trio neared, responded, "But we'll train them. They'll evolve, you know. Then, with their experience and numbers, they'll be a force to reckon with."

The conversation seemed to be coming from behind a large collection of leafy, low-growing plants. Parting their leaves gently, unnoticeably, Elyki poked his head through. He saw two adults, probably in their twenties, wearing matching black and gray uniforms: gray boots, black pants, black tunic, black hat. The man, a tall person with light blue, combed back hair under his cap was kneeling down, placing eggs from a large nest into a net. The woman, crimson, short hair that framed her face appeared to be supervising him, standing in a confident posture beside another net, a full one.

"What are you two doing?" Elyki asked, half by over powering curiosity.

"Gah!" the man yelled in surprise, nearly dropping one of the large, dully-colored eggs. He juggled it for a moment before regaining control.

"What're you doing here, you little nuisance?" the obviously unkind woman leaned forward to bark in his direction. "Little kids shouldn't be fooling around in such a dangerous forest without supervision!"

"Don't worry," Ichiro casually walked through the barrier of vegetation, "I'm all the supervision this guy needs."

"Gah!" again, the man shouted, shocked by a second child. His female accomplice glared at him for this reaction.

"Two?" she howled, turning her head to face the boys, apparently not pleased with another presence, "There are two children goofing off in a perilous forest? That's smart."

"Make that three," Amethyst was already in the small clearing. She must have entered unnoticed somehow.

"G- y'know, after two, its just not that surprising anymore," the periwinkle-haired man claimed, looking at Amethyst, not amused.

"Thr- the youth just astounds me these days," the woman put her hands her hips, not amused either, "I don't care if there's a whole clown car of you back meddlers back there; scram, get outta here!"

Amethyst stepped forward undaunted by the orders. "Tell us what you're doing with these eggs, then." She gestured to the fishing net half filled with the green-spotted Pokémon eggs. Elyki now noticed a red R sown into the shirts of the suspicious pair. It probably stood for their common group or organization.

"Yeah," Ichiro joined her now, "if you're not doing anything illegal, you should be able to tell us, plain and simple, what you're doing here."

The red-headed woman stuttered before Amethyst's curiosity got the best of her, rudely inquiring, "What's the stupid R on your shirt stand for anyway?"

"'Stupid'? Son of a..." her voice trailed off. Then, she looked to her partner. "Shall we tell them?"

"Sure," he casually agreed. He straightened, addressing the kids from a higher angle. "You see, we're part of the amazingly powerful Team Rocket. And what do we do? First off, _we_, as in the two of us," he gestured with his hand, indicating the pair of them, "loyally and faithfully execute our boss's orders. Now, we, as in the organization, do many things..."

_Team Rocket?_ Elyki thought, _Where have I heard that before?_ He attempted to go through his memories, scouting for something of relevance, but failed. There was something familiar, but it was a mystery for now. The Team Rocket man was still rambling.

"... and other missions such as this," he finished, spreading his arms. The woman glared at him.

"I meant tell them we're Team Rocket," she started unkindly, "not your entire life story, Krithe."

"Well, I'm sorry," the so-called Krithe replied, "Maybe we could just rid ourselves of these pests, now, Krystal?"

"Sounds mighty fine," she answered with mock delight in her sinister yet still attractive smile.

Ichiro stepped forward bravely. He swiftly sent out his Squirtle, his arm swinging to his belt and back with great speed. The water type stood, ready for a normal battle. Then, Bubbles caught sight of the suspicious egg scene. He instantly knew what was going on; now he looked heavily aggressive, raring to help save the eggs from their unjust fate.

"Ooh," Krithe cringed, possibly not mockingly, "A water type? Mm. Fine; there's nothing we can do." He grasped his own pokeball and lazily swung it underhand, releasing a small, crab-like Pokémon.

"Krabby," Amethyst declared, having her Pokedex out the second he reached for that gleaming sphere.

"Aren't we studious?" Krystal sneered.

"Okay, shut up," Ichiro raised his voice, "Now, I wanna beat you chumps and beat you fast; this forest is getting on my nerves."

The Team Rocket duo glared at him.

"So much confide-"

"Bubbles, use Bubble!" he shouted, not being able to stand the jibber jabber. The Squirtle sprinted forward, then juked back, just spook the opponent. As soon as he halted his backward motion, he blew out the same harmful bubbles that he had before, but these seemed to have little effect on the Rockets' Krabby. Ichiro silently cursed, realizing the obvious mistake that he made in his haste: water type attack on a water type Pokémon.

"Ha," Krithe laughed, "Good try. Now, Krabby, use Bubble _Beam_." The crab propelled quick-moving bubbles from its mouth, directed at Bubbles. The attack was faster, harder to evade, and more powerful than the turtle's mere Bubble. He was hit by the beam of bubbles, and teetered backwards, falling over. Though, his determination helped him to swiftly regain his stance.

"Tackle him, Bubbles," Ichiro ordered, slightly more cautious this time; he was nervous, anticipating some obvious but overlooked reason that Tackle wouldn't work. But, it did. The Squirtle slammed into the Krabby with as much force as ever, nearly knocking him into the nest.

"Krabby, use Vice Grip!" the Rocket yelled. Even though he dramatically pointed towards the opponents when he gave the command, the Krabby lunged for his trainer's leg, fiercely grabbing Krithe's unsuspecting shin. He howled with pain. Krystal sighed and covered her face, not proud of the battle so far.

"Krabby," Krithe stated stiffly, finally removing the Pokémon from his leg, "Just use Bubble Beam, again." The Krabby looked as if he had done nothing wrong and continued the match. He, once more, shot out the stream of bubbles at Ichiro's Pokémon. However, this time, the Squirtle hopped to one side just in time, almost making contact with the attack. Unluckily for the Rockets, the attack did land on a Pokémon. The beam continued past its target and nailed a nearby wandering Weedle, making it cry out in pain to its comrades.

Soon, an angered mob of all Weedle evolutions came charging around the corner, battle cries heard and pre-battle attacks seen. The trio of kids inconspicuously stepped to the side, allowing the Pokémon to advance on the Team Rocket pair. They shouted their protest, but eventually they had turn and flee into the savage forest.

The kids gawked at what just happened.

"Let's get outta this place," Elyki suggested in a small voice. However, Amethyst shook her head dutifully.

"No," she disagreed, "Let's get these eggs back where they belong. Hopefully the other nest is around here somewhere."

With a few tired groans, the boys joined her efforts of siphoning the eggs to their rightful dwelling. Then, after emptying the half-full net, they lugged the other one around in search of another nest. They found a similar small clearing not too far from the original. It had a matching nest composed of twigs, leaves, dead grasses, and moss. There were two Beedrill, guarding the empty nest, who stared Elyki, Amethyst, and Ichiro down through the entire process of replacing the eggs. They were glad to get out of that setting.

Once again on the path, there was little conversation. All of them were finished with "all this forest business", as Ichiro put it indignantly. They were sweaty, probably odorous, too, but they refused to stop for a long break. The travelling group couldn't wait until they step out of the forest.

At one point, they did pause for a quick break, just crouching and catching their breath. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Elyki spotted something that stood out against the greens, browns, and grays of the forest. Looking up slowly, he saw a small, yellow, mouse-like Pokémon about thirty yards in the distance down the route. He remembered it from the television at home; Pikachus were popular among the entertainment programs. This one, though, had deep _orange _cheeks that Elyki realized were not the normal hue.

"Hey," he quietly got Amethyst's attention by nudging her leg as he crouched, "Whip out the 'Dex; record that thing's data or whatever." He pointed towards the meandering Pikachu.

"It says it's a Pikachu, relatively rare," Amethyst replied in a whisper. By now, they had gotten Ichiro's attention with their quiet chit-chat. He stealthily approached them, not wanting to disrupt whatever they were so hushed about.

"What's going on?" he inquired.

"A Pikachu - rare," Elyki explained, gesturing to the distant Pokémon. Then, he glanced at the Pokedex. Even though it wasn't normal, seeing as it was the first Pikachu the device had read, the Pokémon displayed on the screen had those same orange cheeks. The gadget knew no better than to save that as the Pokémon's appearance. He noted the unique perk the Pokedex now had before refocusing his attentions on the distant figure. "And I'm gonna catch it," he continued with a wild gleam in his eyes.

Suddenly, he called out Nubby, ordering an Ember to be launched at the strange Pikachu. The little mouse only threw on a playful grin an dodged with ease, hopping to the side. Elyki and his Pokémon ran across the land that separated them and the target, still shouting "Ember, again!" The attack was evaded every time it was used. Now, the gleeful Pikachu began to run away, still happy, Elyki and now his two friends pursuing, along with Nubby attempting to keep pace on his small legs.

The amazingly quick and agile Pokémon pranced throughout the forest as if it were a playground. It led the kids over fallen logs, through dense walls of vegetation, up and over hills, and even in circles sometimes. Elyki slowly caught up to the wild mouse, swiping at it, trying to grab and secure it for a fair battle. Alas, it would bounce from his longing grasp every attempt. And the chase continued.

At last, Elyki saw his chance. Through gaps in the trees that formed walls around the path, he could see a straightaway around the corner. He prepared himself, trying to turn just right, gaining his breath and energy for the dash. Finally, the Pikachu took the left turn and entered the long, straight section of the trail. Elyki used all his remaining force to sprint, closing the distance between him and his sought-out goal. His fingers, at one point, barely touched the soft yellow fur of the fleeing Pokémon. Feeling close enough, Elyki leapt forward, arms flailing in a wild attempt to grasp the Pikachu.

But it simply bounded to the side, leaving the boy to thud to the rough, pebble-covered, dirt ground. He lay there, breathing hard, exhausted, while his friends, and Pokémon, jogged up to him.

"Good...try," Ichiro said through his inhales, "You...almost...got 'em."

Elyki moaned in defeat. One of those openings in the forest's canopy was letting sunlight land right in his eyes. Annoyed, he closed them momentarily, then moved his head to the side. Still, the blinding light was in his eyes. Sitting up, he realized that he was laying in front of the exit of the forest, a grand gap that let plenty of light stream in. He looked to his pals excitedly, the disappointment gone from his dirty face. He jumped to his feet, leading them out of the dreadful forest.

They were glad to be back in the familiar setting of tree-lined paths with no canopies, no wildly aggressive Pokémon, and, best of all, steady light. Amethyst and Elyki basked on the ground, their heads touching, making their bodies form a straight line.

"Good to be out, huh?" Elyki sighed, running his hands through the short, bright grass.

"Mmm," Amethyst agreed, closing her eyes so she could fully face the warming pale yellow sun. He followed her example, closing his eyes, absorbing the warmth, her hair touching his. It felt fantastic to have left the forest. He silently enjoyed resting next to his friend.

"'Ey," Ichiro interrupted, apparently disturbed by something. Elyki groaned, already missing the peaceful moment he just shared. He rolled onto one elbow, raising an eyebrow at his companion. Ichiro looked questioningly up at the sky, at the sun, but indirectly. Nubby mimicked his pose humorously.

"So," he went on, "if we went into the cursed forest at morning," he again checked the sun to make sure of something, "and we were in there for so long, how come its only right before noon now?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes at her friend's assumption that there was no night in between the first morning and this present time.

"I dunno," she lied sarcastically, "but maybe we can ask someone in the next town." She sat up, stretching, and waited for the other two to get the hint: she wanted to move on. It dawned on the both of them as they inclined backward slightly, letting out an "ohhh" of understanding.

"Yeah," Elyki began walking ahead, "Let's ditch this forest crap."

"And finally beat a gym..." Ichiro concluded.

* * *

_Yes, a gym. Excited? We know Ichiro has been waiting for one - now he gets his wish! However, it not be all fun and games for someone..._


End file.
